Mis amigos raros
by Esteicy
Summary: Esos cuatro chicos son raros, hay que decirlo, pero eso no impide que sean felices...sólo necesitan estar juntos. /AU-HS/ Este fic participa en el Reto #12: "Vuelta a clases" del Foro "La Torre Stark"


**Dis:** _Sólo Christine me pertenece, los demás personajes son de Marvel._

 **Este fic ha nacido a partir de un juego de rol HS en el foro la Torre Stark, este cuarteto se unió en la trama y me pareció de lo más dulce, por eso quise darles un homenaje a través de esta historia ;)**

 **Aunque debo aclarar que no está totalmente inspirado en el rol, por ejemplo aquí no hay nada de poderes involucrados, pero aún así tiene bastantes referencias :3**

 **Wanda**

Wanda es hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño ondulado y largo, sus ojos cafés siempre muestran un aire de misterio muy atrapante, sus manos adornadas por brazaletes y anillos varios poseen una delicadeza y precisión envidiable.

Es inteligente, Stephen Strange siempre lo menciona, es aplicada y obediente en sus clases.

Su mundo está muy lejos del nuestro, es por eso que su mente a veces se desconecta de su entorno y se va a pasear entre los astros y las estrellas.

Wanda tiene un hermano gemelo que la ama y la cuida, es su mejor amigo y siempre la hace sonreír.

Pero Wanda no es feliz...ella está sola, no tiene amigos. La gente dice que está loca, no comprenden la belleza tras su mirada ni la magia que cargan sus mano, la llaman Bruja como si eso fuese algo malo, la ignoran y la hacen llorar en silencio en la soledad de su cuarto.

 **Visión**

Victor alías Visión es inglés, primo menor de Tony y Jade, es un chico alto que aparenta más edad de la que en realidad tiene. Su piel es pálida y su cabello rubio, su mirada refleja mucha serenidad y ni hablar de sus modales nobles.

Es un muchacho educado y amables, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, inteligente y atractivo. Los amigos de Tony creen que es muy inocente para su propio bien.

Pero a pesar de sus virtudes siempre está solo, no cree encajar en el grupo de su primo así que siempre se aparta, a Jade prefiere dejarla sola para no "incomodarla".

Visión no tiene amigos, nadie lo aprecia lo suficiente como para sentarse con él en el almuerzo o hacerle compañía en los recesos, lo encuentran raro, a sus espaldas lo llaman Androide y él lo sabe, pero se lo guarda.

Nadie se mete con él por ser un Stark, pero eso no palida el sabor amargo que le deja sentirse fuera de lugar.

 **Peter**

Peter Parker es un muchacho joven, de cabello y ojos castaños y apariencia promedio. Su sonrisa es muy dulce y es tremendamente brillante.

Ágil pero de brazos débiles, a veces algo torpe para hablar, un perfecto desastre con las chicas, la buena suerte no lo quiere.

Friki de pies a cabeza, fanático de las arañas y el cerebrito de la clase, esas cualidades lo vuelven el blanco de los bravucones. En las clases lo usan de tiro al blanco, en los pasillos siempre lo empujan al pasar, sus cuadernos y libros son un desastre por todas las veces que han sido pisados, y su nombre en los pasillos pasó a ser _perdedor_ hace rato.

Tiene un corazón noble, pero un autoestima frágil, Peter es de los que pierden por crueldad del destino.

A veces su mirada castaña busca entre las nubes del cielo una señal de que todavía hay esperanza, de que no está solo.

 **Christine**

Christine es baja de estatura, su pelo rubio siempre está atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos saltones siempre muestran la alegría del asombro. Ella es una niña en cuerpo de adolescente.

No piensa a la hora de hablar, es impulsiva y torpe, pero muy sincera y amistosa, no conoce la vergüenza, le gusta cantar canciones antiguas y siempre está sonriendo.

El problema es que esa sonrisa no es siempre sincera, Chris siente pena de no tener amigos, sabe que los otros la creen una loca por ser como es, y eso le duele, no quiere cambiar para agradarles...pero tampoco quiere estar sola.

Sus lagrimas son pequeñas y frías, pero las seca antes de que alguien las vea, no quiere que se rian de su debilidad.

Ella quiere creer qué entre tantos copos de nieve debe haber al menos uno que quiera ser su amigo.

 **Juntos**

El destino a veces es caprichoso, incomprensible, raro...pero que bueno que lo sea.

El destino pone a los cuatro jóvenes juntos en una escuela y los hace encontrarse. Hace que Christine golpee a Peter en la cabeza sin querer y hace que Visión choque con Wanda. Logra que las parejas se lleven bien de inmediato, crea una bonita química entre ellos.

Luego hace que Christine conozca a Visión en el almuerzo y que este aprecie su carácter alegre, impulsa al inglés a invitar a la castaña a la mesa que comparte con la rubia, Chris por su parte trae a Peter.

Hace que poco a poco el cuarteto se haga más unido, los hace sincerarse y ver todo lo que tienen en común, ríen con sus anécdotas o sus ocurrencias raras, y se regalan sonrisas de apoyo ante los recuerdos amargos.

Los cuatro ven la belleza en la personalidad de los otro y se sienten orgullosos de ser amigos.

No creen que Wanda sea extraña sino única, le dicen Bruja escarlata con total respeto.

No piensan que Visión sea raro sino auténtico, le dicen Androide como cumplido.

No ven a Peter como un perdedor sino como un héroe, le dicen Spiderman con cariño.

No llaman a Chris loca sino alegre, le dicen chica de hielo con ternura.

Estos muchachos supieron lo que era sentirse solos, pero ya no más, la amistad ha tocado a sus puertas y la reciben alegres en sus casas.

Los demás alumnos siguen llamándolos raros, siguen siendo crueles, pero ahora tienen tres personas salen a defenderlos de inmediato.

Son raros y a mucha honra, les gusta ser como son, no necesitan un ejército de hipócritas a sus espaldas, les basta con sus amigos que son igual de extraños.

El destino poco a poco afianza los lazos entre las parejas, Visión y Wanda van sintiéndo peleas de gatos en sus estómagos y descubren la dulzura en los labios ajenos, Peter se atreve a amar a la rubiecita que siempre estrecha entre sus brazos, mientras que ella logra sentir la adrenalina en sus venas cuando le roba su primer beso.

Al final los cuatro acaban el año dando gracias a las estrellas, gracias porque se conocieron y ahora son felices ¿Qué importa su pasado y su futuro? Ahora ellos están juntos y son grandes amigos, no importa nada más.

 **Espero que les gustara, en especial a las chicas de la Torre nwn**

 **Este no era el fic que planeaba usar para participar en el reto, pero mi computador no me dejó otra opción, tomando en cuenta que se echó a perder con mi fic dentro de él e-e**

 **Así que ya saben, pueden felicitarme o decirme que deje de escribir estupideces, todo a través de esa hermosa y sensual caja de comentarios ewe(?**


End file.
